


Nico Ruins Christmas (99. Watching Porn)

by usermechanics



Series: a very usermechanics christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breast Sucking, Christmas Presents, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nico gives Rin a Christmas present she and her girlfriend won't ever forget.





	Nico Ruins Christmas (99. Watching Porn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animefan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! God dammit, this gift was a pain in the ass to write, mainly because "I'm fine with everything" is so broad. Jeez, as if I rejected both _Phoning Hanayo-san_ and _Taking a Dip_ over this one.

Snow covered the brim of Rin’s beanie, her cheeks tinted pink by the cool winter air. Work had just ended, and home was in her sights. The thought of sitting at a warm fire drinking a warm cocoa, or snuggling under a warm blanket slurping down a delicious bowl of ramen; hell, even cuddling with her girlfriend seemed like more than she could ask for. Christmas was special: there was just that sanctity of opening gifts with those she loved.

Gifts! Of course! Rin still needed to pick up her gift from Nico! Even though she had her gift to Nico in her purse for all this time she somehow almost forgot about it again. Gosh, how was she so close to forgetting? With a quick turn or two deviating from her normal path towards the train station, the almost maze-like streets of Tokyo would have been completely intimidating if Rin didn’t know exactly where Nico lived. And, with enough irritating twists and turns, Rin finally caught her breath in front of Nico’s apartment.

Nico, for an idol, lived extremely sparingly, living in an apartment which was very similar to the one she grew up in. There was barely anything interesting outside of it, except for the posters of Nico in various poses, signifying that whoever was inside was a huge Nico fan. And who was a bigger fan of Nico-Nii than Nico herself? Shots of concerts, bikini shots (despite her lackluster frame), album covers, and other Nico-Nii memorabilia polluted the door, leaving very little space that Rin could knock upon.

Glove-clad hand pounding against the door, Rin practically screamed through the door to attempt to get Nico’s attention from within.

“Nico! I have your Christmas gift, nya! Kayo-chin helped me pick it out and I think you’ll really like it!”

Rin could hear Nico stumbling in her apartment through her door, and she was stifling giggles as she heard the door open. Nico was having fun, wearing her beauty mask and in her pajamas; a towel had bunched up her hair, almost like a beehive was on top of her head.

“Good morning, Nico-chan!”

“It’s three in the afternoon, Rin.”

“It looks like you just woke up, nya! Anyway, stay here!” Rin turned to her purse and stuck a hand inside of it, fumbling with it until she had grasped onto what she needed. She pulled out something which looked like an album, clumsily wrapped in way more wrapping paper than necessary. She handed it to Nico, and with a smug smile, “Is Maki-chan home too?”

Nico almost stumbled back with that question, her eyebrows furrowed. “W-why do you want to know?”

“Because I got something for her, too! It’s a—”

“Nico, are you greeting people with that stupid face mask on?”

Thank goodness Rin didn’t say that she got Maki a piano charm. Rin dug it out of her purse and gave it to Maki with a smile.

“And here you go, Maki-chan! Merry Christmas!”

“Ueh?”

“It’s Christmas, nya! I didn’t want to leave Maki-chan left out if I got Nico-chan a gift too!”

“Um, thanks, Rin. I really appreciate it.” Maki hesitantly took it from Rin’s hands, not noticing that Nico had butted out of the conversation.

“Nico! Is that any way to treat a guest?”

“I’m just getting Rin-chan’s gift, Maki.”

“Oh, yeah. _That._ I forgot all about it. Do you really think she’ll like it?”

Nico shrugged at the question and pulled out her gift for Rin, what appeared to be a DVD wrapped in brown paper and with a cute pink bow tie on it. She outstretched her arms and bowed, waiting for Rin to take it.

“I thought of you and Nozomi-chan when I pulled it out! Never mind what Maki said. I’m certain you’ll love it.”

“Nya?” Before Nico could explain herself to either Rin or Maki, she slammed the door in Rin’s face. Shaken slightly, Rin ran back to her apartment with her new gift in tow.

* * *

“Nozomi, I’m home!”

Rin’s apartment was very small: Nozomi’s explanation of a living space so small was that she wanted not a lot of space between her and Rin always. Yet, that was no excuse for their place to be so cramped. A few steps into the place, and she had found a counter upon which she planted the gift. In the bedroom, Nozomi was busy straightening the covers; she had just woken up from a nap, and Rin was to blame. It showed in her clothing: as opposed to the black button-up shirt and slacks that Rin was wearing, practically hugging every curve of her boyish frame, Nozomi’s white shirt hung off her breasts, ending at her waist where a pair of lilac-toned panties covered her nethers.

“Welcome back, Rincchi! How was work?”

Rin, for arguably the first time today, sat down. “It was awful, nya! I was standing all day and the customers were being mean and my feet hurt! Why did you want me to be a cashier anyway, Nozomi?”

Nozomi walked over to Rin and hugged her, accidentally pressing Rin’s face into her delectable, tee-clad chest. “I thought it’d teach you a few lessons, Rincchi.” Nozomi looked over Rin’s shoulder and to the counter where Rin settled her package. “Who’s the gift from?”

Rin practically forgot about her feet and stood back up to retrieve the gift. “I got it from Nico. She said that she thought of us when she got it, so it’s probably that movie you’ve been telling me all about! I can’t wait to watch it with you, nya!”

“Nicocchi got us a gift, huh?”

“She said she especially thought of you when picking it out!” Rin handed Nozomi the package eagerly, pointing at the ribbon used to tie it all up. “You know you want to open it! You open it while I get ready for it, nya!”

Nozomi stood dumbfounded as Rin ran off into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. With the package in her hands, Nozomi brought her hands to the ribbon and slid it off before tearing into the paper to reveal the gift inside. A Blu-Ray case for a film known as “This Isn’t Love Live! A Parody.” On the cover were nine girls, definitely not supposed to be the members of Muse, all wearing alluring, revealing clothing. As always, the woman who was unmistakably not Honoka stood front and center, squeezing her breasts together to make them more alluring. Nozomi’s and Rin’s facsimiles had a rougher time, especially the person who was supposed to be Rin: at the very least, the fake Nozomi had breasts that could rival the true Nozomi’s. Nico had suffered an even worse fate; at least Rin was fully visible.

Before Nozomi could comment, Rin came out wearing her favorite cat pajamas, completely eager to steal the video from Nozomi’s hands and run off to their bedroom, home of their television set and Blu-Ray player.

“Rin! Wait!”

Rin instinctively opened the movie case and slipped it into the player, not even noticing exactly what movie she was putting in.

“What’s wrong, Nozomi? Is the movie bad?”

“Well, um, Rincchi, I’ve never watched it, but—”

“Nozomi! We can’t just judge a book by its cover like this! We should watch it before giving a fair, honest review of it!”

“It’s just that—”

“What? Is it a lewd parody of us or something like that which Nico gave to us as a prank?”

Nozomi flushed and nodded. Rin’s response to her stunned silence was to pull Nozomi into the room and onto the bed, upon which she sat in her lap, resting her head against the crook of her neck and her neck against one of her breasts.

“It’s gonna be good, Nozomi! Trust me!”

Well, how good would a Blu-Ray movie be if it didn’t have a menu? Nico’s film lacked advertisements, lacked a main menu, and took Nozomi and Rin straight into the film. And, sadly enough, Rin had to eat her words, for it was a porn that did something unique for its genre: it started en media res. Which, in terms of porn, meant that it started off with someone wearing a Honoka wig eating out someone wearing a Kotori wig. Rin flinched and look back to Nozomi with a rather horrified expression on her face, and Nozomi looked in kind, almost concerned.

Rin was horrified.

“I take it back! I want this film to be a cute romance!”

Nozomi, too, was horrified.

“Kotori doesn’t sound like that at all!” Looking down to Rin, she basically curled up into Nozomi, trying to hide herself as much as possible. “Do you still want to watch it, Rin?”

“I was surprised, nya! I’m just getting a bit comfier. Maybe there’ll be a cute scene after this.”

Poor Rin. After the initial shock of it being a porno, she watched attentively, waiting for the movie to, hopefully, change its pace and become something a bit deeper. Positions changed, legs were spread, and _Kotori_ was as flexible as her namesake, but it was not enough for her. While Nozomi was watching with the attention of a first-grader after eating too much penny candy, Rin was growing interested in it, almost trying to find the plot in this sad excuse of a movie.

The first scene ended with Honoka and Kotori lewdly licking at each other’s lips, which had caught Rin’s attention. At that point, Nozomi wasn’t even paying attention to the movie, so Rin grabbed the remote control and paused it, right before the second scene started. And, much like the movie had shown beforehand, Rin leaned up to Nozomi and licked at her lower lip.

Nozomi immediately returned to the real world, her eyes widening for a second as she backed away from Rin for a moment. That was the last thing she had expected.

“Ya! Rin-chan…”

“I wanted to see how you’d react, nya!”

“Oh, is that so?” Nozomi’s eyes narrowed, and her hands left Rin’s form, aiming for their next target: her shapely butt. Quickly, she seized her tush with her hands and started squeezing it between her fingers, Rin quivering in response.

“Hey! Not fair!” Rin’s butt was her charm point, and she found it fair to grab onto Nozomi’s charms in return. Her hands squeezed at her breasts, the cloth she wore making it quite difficult for her to have a solid handhold: the looseness of the shirt made it almost impossible to have a good grasp on her chest, and whether Nozomi did that on purpose, Rin didn’t know. Frustratedly, Rin shucked Nozomi’s shirt from off her; her eyes widened slightly as Nozomi’s breasts bounced freely, large enough to be two handfuls each. More importantly, she had been braless.

“Kya! Rin!” It was no use. Rin had dutifully grasped onto a handful of breast and lowered her head to the other, her eyebrows playfully furrowed.

“They’re so big, Nozomi! How did you do that?”

Before Nozomi could answer, she let out a heated moan: Rin’s tongue had pressed against Nozomi’s large, perky nipple, flicking at it in a desperate attempt to get it harder. Spiraling it around the large, pink nub, Rin pushed herself into the plush, her lips pressed against her breast so that, while lapping at it, she could suckle at her tit. Lovely, warm strokes followed, with Nozomi’s whines snuffed by her biting at her lower lip, and as she looked down, she saw Rin eagerly looking back up to her. Her thumb busily flicked at the other nipple, twiddling with it as if Nozomi’s breast was a joystick.

“Rin!” Nozomi wanted to ask why Rin was doing this: if it was because of the porn, or if it was because she loved escalating things very quickly. Rin pulled away from Nozomi’s breast with a pop, her areola slightly reddened from Rin’s performance.

“Nya?”

Nozomi took the opportunity provided to her to tear open Rin's shirt and she shucked it aside with a chuckle. Rin, knowing she'd be spending the afternoon with Nozomi, foresaw it, and underneath she was wearing a yellow bra.

“Not fair, Rin!”

“What do you mean? You’re so much bigger!” Rin squeezed at Nozomi’s suckled breast, deriving a squeak from her.

Before Nozomi could answer her, again, Rin started suckling, evening out her chest. It was almost as if Rin was trying her best to stimulate her breast to the best of her ability, thrashing the erected nipple against her lips and teeth with her tongue. Lathering her nipple with saliva, Rin moaned into Nozomi’s chest, signifying her adoration for her. Nozomi, after several heated breaths and snuffed moans, she finally felt the tempo that Rin was giving her, and she gave her a pat on the head, almost lovingly, as Rin kept up her work on her breast.

“Rin-chan, if you keep suckling like that, you’re gonna be called a kitten.”

Rin pulled away for one moment, just enough time for Nozomi to reach behind and undo Rin’s bra.

“Nya?” Rin’s questioning mewl was soon dulled as her bra fell to the floor, her lackluster chest on display. Rin was unfortunately tiny, and as much as she disliked it, Nozomi loved it; her hands immediately covered all of Rin’s chest, palms pressing into her breasts and kneading them lovingly. Rin squeezed Nozomi’s shoulders and brought herself between her breasts, snuffing her cries in that large bosom. Her hips ground roughly against Nozomi’s, trying to release the heat which was quickly building up inside of her. Outside of her palms pressing into Rin’s breasts, all that she could truly do to comfort Rin was press reassuring kisses onto the crown of her head and say sweet nothings to her. As much as it didn’t help with the heat pooling between her legs, enough things had been spoken to bring Rin from out between her breasts. Rin pounced for Nozomi’s lips, smashing them against her own as her hands busily pressed down Nozomi’s squishy curves and to the hem of her panties, her fingers pulling at the elastic teasingly.

Rin’s tongue tangled with Nozomi’s the moment that she pulled her panties down, Nozomi eagerly rising her hips to aid with Rin tugging them down to her knees. That was more than enough for her, and Rin pulled away with a reassured energy. Rin kissed and bit down Nozomi’s jawline, neck and torso before slipping between her legs and sniffing at Nozomi’s sweet cunt, already turgid and spilling over with her juices.

“Ooh, you’re so wet, Nozomi-chan!” And, as if that was enough of a reason to do so, Rin indulged herself in Nozomi’s pussy, her tongue pressing between her lips and against her entrance, delighted in how her hole twitched with each lick she gave. Nozomi’s quivering only fueled Rin to keep pressing into her, her tongue’s presses against her entrance growing heavier and more heated, but not enough to penetrate her.

Nozomi’s hips bucked into Rin’s lips, desperate for her to dig deeper. She knew that she wouldn’t, but as pathetically as her hips moved, she could only hope that she could get her message across: she wanted it now. She let out how much she wanted it by squeaking, her supple thighs caressing Rin’s cheeks as she locked her ankles behind Rin’s head, trapping her and forcing her to lick. Rin was too small to be suffocated, squeezing and clawing at Nozomi’s thighs in response to being squeezed. Pink lines formed on squishy pale flesh, each stinging sensation aggregating the pleasure which Nozomi experienced.

Nozomi parted her thighs just a bit, showing complete weakness and submission to Rin’s deft tongue, and in response Rin pushed herself up and pressed her tongue against Nozomi’s pulsing clit. She felt hands running through her hair before being pulled closer, thighs once more pressing against her cheeks to keep her as close to her as she could possibly muster.

“Rin!” She cried out, her voice wavering. If Rin couldn’t feel how aggressively Nozomi’s clit was throbbing against her tongue, then her noise would be enough to tell Rin exactly how close she was. Rin, in kind, fluttered her tongue, almost purring, against the bundle of nerves, feeling Nozomi’s entire lower body starting to pulse. Nozomi rode Rin’s tongue as tension continued to build throughout her, her entire body alight with lewd energy desperate to be released.

And, when Rin bit on her clit, that energy was released. Nozomi squirmed, releasing a flurry of squeals and curses as her cunt squeezed against itself, her entire lower body’s hunger being sated at once. Juices leaked from her hole and down her snatch, lazily falling to the bedsheets and floor. Nozomi puffed as her orgasm subsided, her hands pulling Rin towards her face such that she could taste her residue from off her lips. Rin mewled, her hands grasping onto Nozomi’s hips as she, in kind, drawled her tongue along Nozomi’s, tasting her saliva and letting the flavors of their beings interact.

Nozomi pulled away with a slight coo. “Rincchi! Don’t you think it’s your turn?”

Rin’s eyes widened slightly, an almost ecstatic expression on her face. Of course, how could she forget that she hadn’t came yet? Rin hopped onto the bed, her hands pressing into the plush of the mattress while sticking her curvy butt in the air, wiggling her hips cutely. Nozomi’s eyes widened as she looked between Rin’s thighs, the fabric slightly darker than the rest of the cloth surrounding it. Nozomi leaned in and grasped onto the hem of her pants, slowly sliding them down while kissing down Rin’s back, butt, and thighs.

“N-nya! Nozomi-chan, you’re not playing fair!”

“Do you want me to play fair?”

Rin stayed quiet. Playing fair usually meant that she would play even less fair. She had grown horny from eating at Nozomi and she probably would be denied all pleasure if she was playing fair.

“Rincchi, if you don’t say anything, I’ll make you talk.”

Nozomi’s voice was sing-song and lewd, and Rin’s exposed ass was in the air. Rin parted her slightly damp thighs, her pussy pink and leaking out an almost watery fluid, clear yet extremely pungent. Holding her composure was difficult for Nozomi, especially as Rin wiggled her hips excitedly. At the very least, she had an excuse. Nozomi brought a hand to Rin’s butt, squeezing the toned flesh before pulling it aside, revealing her tight, puckered hole. Rin clenched slightly, which elicited a giggle from Nozomi.

“I’ll make you talk, Rincchi!”

What would have been laughter from Rin was a squeak: Nozomi’s tongue was hot and wet on her asshole, probing at her tight entrance rather lewdly. “Nya!” Nozomi kept digging, if not solely for the sake of milking more moans from her. Rin’s ass tasted slightly bitter, a flavor that Nozomi loved.

“Nozomi-chan!” Rin’s whimper was high pitched, her thighs already quivering from the slight amount of pleasure that she was given. Rin pushed her hips back in retaliation, her eyes crossed in pleasure. She needed more, she was growing hungry, and how Nozomi’s tongue fluttered around her anus was more than enough. However, Nozomi gave more than Rin wanted: she dug her face into Rin’s ass, toying with her anus with her tongue, while pressing a finger into her clit, rubbing the swollen nub with a soft fingertip. Nozomi could feel that Rin was having trouble staying upright, and to attempt to help her, she grabbed onto her thigh and squeezed gently, eliciting further noises from Rin.

Rin was in bliss, her eyes almost watering from the pleasure. Her butt swayed against Nozomi’s face tantalizingly, with Nozomi’s lips following whatever motion she gave, just so the tip of her tongue could just barely pierce into her ass. Rin’s squeaks were music to Nozomi’s ears, and with each gentle rub to her clit, she could hear Rin grow slightly louder, slightly lewder, slightly better.

“Rincchi, you taste amazing!” Nozomi whimpered into Rin’s ass. She brought her hand to Rin’s unlicked hole, slowly pushing a lone finger into her. As energetic as Rin was, she was small, and Nozomi knew this: pushing more than two fingers inside of her at once was a chore, and she knew that all the teasing made it necessary to slip into her only one finger. She pushed as far as she could, pressing her wrist into Rin’s clit with a soft press.

“Nya! Nozomi!” Rin was close, and she knew it: the heat which had pooled in her gut was growing unbearably, unquenchably hot, with her entire body feeling as if it had been on fire. The world seemed to slow down around her, with every sexual organ of her tingling. Shoulders pressing into the bed, she brought a hand to a modest breast, flicking her finger against her erect, pulsing nipple. All she wanted was more, and even if Nozomi was giving everything she could, she just needed that much more, a little push from herself, to get herself to cum.

And she did. Announcing her orgasm to Nozomi, she pulled back, ready to capture her reward: Rin’s juices squirted out from her entrance and into Nozomi’s mouth, initially a rough spray which Nozomi had to control by keeping her hands at Rin’s hips. Rin was shivering, practically, the stream almost impossible for her to control as excess flew and landed on Nozomi’s breasts and jawline, remainders for Rin to collect as soon as she began her afterglow. Her orgasm subsided rather quickly after the initial explosion, leaving her puffing as if she had run a half-mile. Mentally, however, Rin wasn’t wanting of another peak. She was pleasantly happy with what Nozomi gave her, and with the excess energy she had, she tackled Nozomi, threatening both parties to accidentally fall off the bed.

“Woah, Rin! Are you sure you don’t want one more?”

Rin shook her head before diving between Nozomi’s breasts to clean them of her juices, leaving her blushing and on the edge of letting out little murmurs. Rin was still aggressive, her tongue fast and her face lovingly pressed against ample breast.

Nozomi looked back to the Blu-Ray player and the disc case that was atop it. Nico’s present. Nozomi didn’t think that Nico meant for it to have ended up as anything less than a prank, but she was happy that it turned out this way. Not to mention, it gave her an idea of her own…

“Rincchi. You said that Nico gave this to you?”

“Mhm!” Rin moaned between Nozomi’s breasts before she pulled away, donning a happy, cat-like expression. “Why do you ask?”

“Maybe for Maki’s Christmas present, we can give her a whole bunch of Nico’s used panties.”

“Nozomi! That’s lewd!”

“Nico gave us a porn video.”

Rin laughed. Nozomi was right about that. “How do you think we’re going to get a bunch of those, though?”

Nozomi giggled, patting Rin’s head.

“Oh, I think I have a way…”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
